TTP enables a group of nodes to communicate using a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme where the nodes employ a distributed clock synchronization algorithm to synchronize their local clocks to one another. Fault-tolerance or graceful degradation is the property that enables a computer based system to continue operating properly in the event of the failure of some of its components. As the need for safety critical systems has expanded into embedded applications in automotive, aerospace, industrial, medical, etc. systems, TTP has been widely used in a variety of such embedded applications, primarily due to its deterministic property and high fault tolerance. Given the need for safety in critical systems, the ability to efficiently and reliably test periodic parameters in such systems is highly advantageous.